Game Area
Game Area = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is the starting location for BB, who stands on the left side of the room. The only other animatronics who can be seen in this room are Toy Freddy and Mangle. Appearance This room features a carousel as well as some barely-visible kids' rides to the right. The animals visible on the carousel are based on Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They are notably based on the designs of the originals rather than the toy animatronics. To the left stands Balloon Boy, a vendor that sells balloons, with a sign reading "Balloons!" A large banner reading "Happy Birthday" spans the room, hanging from the ceiling. On the right side of the room are some large gift boxes with confetti-styled wrapping paper and balloons in multiple colors. The floor is tiled black and white in a checkered pattern. There are many multicolored stars hanging by strings from the ceiling. There are also two tables draped with white tablecloths in the back of the room, each lined with two rows of party hats, similar to the tables in the four party rooms. Trivia *The Music Box can be heard while viewing the Game Area, however it is much fainter. *The animals on the carousel are the same corresponding species as the original Fazbear gang: a rabbit, a chicken, a fox, and a bear. **However, this could simply be because the company was originally going to repair the old animatronics. **The animals on the carousel have white eyes without pupils or irises. **Upon brightening an image of the room, the rabbit animal on the carousel appears to be blue. **This may be due to the rabbit animal on the carousel being Toy Bonnie, but it is likely an effect of the lighting rather than a different color scheme. *The balloons located where BB starts share the same coloration as Freddy (brown), Bonnie (purple), Toy Bonnie (blue), Chica (yellow), and Foxy (red). *In the trailer, the carousel is much larger, including more animals than the ones already included. *The Game Area is one of only two viewable rooms on the Custom Night that has an animatronic in its starting location, the other being Kid's Cove. *The carousel could be the source of the faint circus-like music heard in the first game, it possibly being stored away somewhere in the building. *Toy Freddy doesn't appear in the Game Area on the iOS version. It is unknown as to why this occurs. |-|Gallery = Gameplay 41.png|Game Area with lights off. 322.png|Game Area with BB gone. TheGameArea.png|Game Area with lights on. 510.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area with BB, lights on. ToyFreddyInTheGameArea.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area after BB has left, with the lights on. MangleInTheGameArea.png|Mangle in the Game Area with BB, with the lights on. Brightened TheGameAreaBrightened.png|The Game Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. ToyFreddyInTheGameAreaBright.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area after BB has left, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations